Perder
by xF4NG1RLx
Summary: Comprendí finalmente que la perdí para siempre. Me duele saber que perdí a una gran persona por idiota. Y hoy la veo tan feliz y a pesar del tiempo sigue doliendo. Ver que le regala todas esas sonrisas que antes eran para mi, a él. A la persona que yo menos hubiese imaginado. ¿Como imaginarme que podría sentirse protegida y cálida entre los brazos del ser mas frío?


_Comprendí_ _finalmente que la perdí para siempre._

 _Me duele saber que perdí a una gran persona por idiota._

 _Y hoy la veo tan feliz y a pesar del paso tiempo sigue doliendo._

 _No tanto por amor, si no porque ya ni amigo suyo puedo ser._

 _Ver que le regala todas esas sonrisas que antes eran para mi, a él._

 _A la persona que yo menos hubiese imaginado._

 _¿Cómo imaginarme que podría sentirse protegida y cálida entre los brazos del ser más frió?_

 _¿Cómo aceptar que él le dio lo que yo no pude? Amor, un amor incondicional y solo para ella._

 _Y luego recuerdo sus palabras cuando detuvo nuestra pelea._

 _ **-"¿Qué quieres demostrar? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que él al matarlo? Eso no hará que deje de amarlo. Porque no me importa quien de los dos sea el más fuerte ni quien tenga mas poder. Yo a él lo amo, y eso no cambiará con nada. - Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla - Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha, en el encontré todo lo que buscaba. Él me protege, él me cuida, él me escucha, él me ama y me ama sólo a mí. Sus ojos tan cálidos como el sol sólo me miran a mí.**_

 _Esas palabras crearon un nudo en mi garganta._

 _Tanta era la rabia de que me dijera que era su mujer que solo atine a decir que no la quería, que lo hacía para vengarse de mí._

 _Solo logre hacerla llorar y sufrir, como siempre, eso era todo lo que yo conseguía hacer._

 _Lo sabia, era egoísta._

 _No quería dejar ir a alguien a quien yo lo único que hacia era infeliz._

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _ **\- Esta jugando contigo Kagome, él no te quiere. Esta haciendo esto para hacerme sufrir, te utiliza para vengarse de mí. Sesshomaru detesta a los humanos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente tu eres una sacerdotisa.**_

 _ **Y mas lágrimas fluyeron de los azulados ojos de ella.**_

— _ **¿Por qué pones palabras en mi boca, maldito bastardo?**_ — _ **su voz mostraba clara furia y rencor.**_

— _ **¿Te atreves a negarme que odias a los humanos?**_

— _ **Odio a los humanos**_ — _ **miro fijamente a Kagome**_ — _ **pero ella no es cualquier humana, no es débil como los demás, no se deja corromper y más importante es MI MUJER.**_

— _**Te entrego a Colmillo de Acero, te doy lo que quieras. Pero por favor, Kagome no.**_

— _**Yo ya la elegí como mujer, y los Youkai elegimos una sola vez a nuestra pareja**_ — _ **se acerco a Kagome y descubrió su hombro izquierdo ahí había una luna en cuarto menguante, igual a la que el tenía en su frente. Pero con una flecha atravesándola.**_

— _ **¡Mentira! Dime que es mentira Kagome. Dime que te obligo, que no quieres ir con él. ¡Kagome, maldita sea di algo!**_ — _ **el fuerte grito de Inuyasha solo hizo que Kagome se exaltara.**_

— _**¿Qué derecho tienes de reclamarme? Tu no me amas. Tu vez en mi a Kikyo. Yo te lo advertí Inuyasha, jamas seré segundo plato de nadie. Yo lo elegí como mi pareja para siempre ¿Entiendes? Yo lo amo, él no me forzó a nada**_ — _ **tiro un poco del ropaje de su Daiyoukai y descubrió la marca, esa marca de luna menguante con una flecha atravesándola**_ — _ **ahí tienes tu prueba. No quiero sonar cruel con la forma de decirte todo esto pero...**_

— _**Kagome por favor no me dejes yo... yo te... amo**_ — _ **el inu-youkai al lado de la sacerdotisa lanzó un gruñido amenazante.**_

— _ **No vuelvas a decir eso jamás**_ — _ **se acerco al peliplateado**_ — _ **Inuyasha tu no me amas, tu... tu vez en mi a Kikyo piensas, deseas que yo sea igual a ella. Pero**_ **yo no soy ella** _ **, ni me parezco en lo mas mínimo a ella, al menos no en personalidad.**_

— _ **Kagome...**_

— _ **Déjame terminar, Inuyasha. Busca a Kikyo ella te ama, se que serán felices juntos como debió ser - lo abraza - No pudiste estar con ella hace 50 años, no desperdicies esta nueva oportunidad. Mereces ser feliz.**_

 _ ***Fin Flash Back***_

 _Hoy la veo feliz junto a él. Los observo desde aquí, en este tiempo he comprendido que ella merece ser feliz y lo es junto a ese idiota._

 _Miro a la chica que tengo recostada en mi hombro, mi bella miko, Kikyo. Me costo tanto convencerla de que merecía vivir y ser amada, con la ayuda de Kagome lo logro._

 _Observo hacia atrás viendo a Shippo correteando junto a Rin, delante veo a Kagome abrazada a mi hermano aunque la mirada dorada del demonio este clavada de manera amenazadora en el pequeño zorrito que esta junto a quien considera su hija. Y claro como no reconocer la mirada que lanzaba Sesshomaru si ya la vio varias veces. Celos. Esa palabra que para el youkai era desconocida hasta sentirla con Kagome. Lo enfrento a él, al acosador de Koga, al pesado de Akitoki. Y eso lo demostró su hermano ama irremediablemente a la miko futurista, **que supo ganarse el corazón del ser más frío.**_


End file.
